


Dear Himiko Yumeno and Angie Yonaga

by starliit (orphan_account)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Letters, Multi, OT3, Polyamory, maki is a good friend, tenko is sad, yay maki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 06:59:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14806545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/starliit
Summary: Tenko has been in a polyamorous relationship with Himiko and Angie for just one month. She finds out about how she is unwanted in the relationship, so she writes her two girlfriends a letter.(maki x kaito as a background ship, platonic kaede x kirumi)





	Dear Himiko Yumeno and Angie Yonaga

**Author's Note:**

> this is really angsty btw lmao

Dear Himiko Yumeno and Angie Yonaga,

Both of you know I’m not the type of person to write a letter. Whether it be for business (cue our boring office job) or for social purposes (such as this) but I decided that this was the best way to tell you this. So that you both understand what this is about, I will be explaining it to you from the beginning; when we first got together.

You both know who I joined this relationship for. Himiko. Honestly, I could’ve done without her if I knew of what was to come. I asked her on a date, and I’ll never forget what she said. Himiko, you told me these exact words: “But I’m with Angie”.

I could feel my heart crush. I could actually feel it. My heart was breaking. And right then, Angie showed up. Angie, I can’t believe you suggested this. “Why don’t we all date each other? Himiko, Tenko, and Angie!” I looked at you and I felt something swelling in the chest that had just broken apart. I knew I had to accept.

Everything was fine in our relationship -- at least, at the start. We would all hold hands together in public, and sleep in the same double bed in the exact same position each time. We don’t sleep that way anymore. It was always Angie and I at the ends, and Himiko in the center. We were both in it for Himiko, and we both knew that perfectly well.

I thought that everything might actually be alright. Silly me, though. Didn’t anyone ever teach me not to trust others? In all my years of Aikido training, my master never told me to only trust when you know the other can be trusted. I wish I knew that before I entered a relationship with you two.

Kaede invited me out to stay in a hotel in a different city for a few days with Kirumi and Maki. It was the four of us there, and I found that every night in that two-bedded hotel room, when I slept in the same bed as Maki, that I was reminded of you both. I wished I was with you two, cuddling and falling asleep in each other’s arms. I started to cry on the second night.

Maki was awake, apparently. Did you two know that she’s actually very kind and caring when you’re alone with her? Well, of course you wouldn’t. All you paid attention to was each other.

Anyway, Maki turned to look at me. She asked what was wrong, and I stared into her eyes, wiping away tears. I told her about how I missed you two. She smiled at me, she actually smiled. She told me how she missed Kaito, but she trusted that she would see him again after she returned to his apartment when the vacation was over.

I asked if I could hug her. She said yes. I cried into her nightgown, and she rubbed my back to comfort me. I think I fell asleep like that.

I managed to enjoy the rest of the vacation. I spent most of it with Maki, while Kaede and Kirumi hung out together. We went to a theme park, and I rode on the ferris wheel with Maki. We were laughing the whole time. If she wasn’t in a relationship with Kaito, I think I would rather date her than you two.

I was the last to get driven home by Kaede. She told me to say hi to both of you for her as she drove off to go to her own house. I was about to fulfill her request when I realized that something was definitely amiss.

Both of you greeted me, like usual. But… something about the way you two did it was off. You stood close to each other, arms touching as you gave me a “welcome back” hug. When you said your greetings, your voices didn’t hold the love and affection of which they used to.

I realized something that night when we fell asleep together -- the way you both huddled closer together, and away from me. I don’t know why I ignored it at the time, I think it might have been how tired my mind and body was, and how I was so happy to just sleep with you two.

The next night was when we slept differently. I was still at the end, but now Angie was in the middle. She would sleep with her back facing me, and I would always wake up facing away from her, looking at the wall. You two would still be cuddling.

My mind was clear that morning after. I understood that you did it on purpose, you wanted to get away from me. But still, I didn’t confront either of you. I figured that you would tell me when you wanted to. This was just last week, but still, it’s been seven days and neither of you have said a word.

I understand what you two think of me. I was just an addon from the very beginning, like an extension to a game. Though it might be more like putting an extension cord on when the original line was already long enough. I was unneeded. I was unwanted. This relationship was just the two of you, and I barged into it, like a soldier walking into a battle that they’re unprepared for.

I’m leaving this relationship. I would rather you two just forget I ever existed, and continue to love each other. I would rather you two live happily without dealing with me, having an extra mouth to feed, an extra person in bed, an extra person in your lives.

Angie, I just wanted to say how much I appreciated you. Although I did initially hate you for stealing Himiko, I grew to love you like you were really one of my girlfriends. You were so sweet, always making the days brighter for me. Thank you.

Himiko, you have grown to mean nothing to me. I’m sorry, but it’s true. You brought me into this relationship, I joined this for you, and yet you never acknowledged my presence. It was always Angie who made me feel at home. It was never you, not once throughout the month we were all together. I was a fool to fall for you, but I hope you’ll never treat Angie the way you treated me. She deserves all of your love.

You found this note on the dining room table. It’s currently three in the morning as I finish this off. When you two woke up, I doubt you noticed how I was missing from the bed. I doubt you’ll notice how I’m nowhere in the house.

I’m moving out. I’ve already packed all my things, and I’m taking them with me to go stay with Kaito and Maki. They’ve agreed to take me in until I raise enough money to live on my own, which I don’t know how long that will take. I know that they will treat me better than you two ever did, although they are in their own relationship.

Goodbye, Angie. Goodbye, Himiko. I wish you both the best of luck for your relationship without me. Take care.

  
                                                                                                                                                    Sincerely, Tenko Chabashira


End file.
